Touch
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: It's amazing to see how much hapiness can start with but a mear touch. KaiRay chapter 1- You choose the pairings for the next chapters. 2-TB 3-TM 4-JR
1. Touch KaiRay

When your bored inspiration can hit you really hard sometimes. This is what I got hit with...  
  
500 words, pointless, cute, fluff and yaoi...  
  
-Set after V-force-  
  
~Touch~   
  
Just any other night in Japan, mediocre and boring, resulting in Kai and Ray sitting in Tyson's back yard just looking up at the stars. A placid silence had consumed them while Max and Tyson were inside sitting happily in front of the television with The chief explaning more about Beyblading to Hilary.   
  
''Look at that, isn't it beautiful?'' Ray pointed up to the dark sky, filled with bright stars, glancing at the slate-haired beauty beside him.   
  
''Hn''   
  
''C'mon, you can say more then just 'Hn' you know!'' Impishly, Ray punched Kai's shoulder, earning him a death glare that was mostly reserved for Tyson.   
  
''Do you have a death wish?''   
  
Curiously, an ebony brow arched at Kai's unusual question.   
  
''Um, no I don't.''   
  
''And do you have a will?''   
  
Again, Ray looked at Kai with confusion flowing through his normally happy golden orbs.  
  
''Nope, don't have that either.''  
  
''Then don't touch me again.''   
  
His sentence, followed by an evil smile wasn't meant as hurtful as it could have been towards anyone else. It sounded rather playfull then threatening.  
  
''So you'll kill -me-?''   
  
Ensued by a nod, Ray's eyes narrowed all in good nature and he leaned forward towards his stoic friend.   
  
His face, plastered with a devilish smile was mear inches from Kai's yet he still wasn't touching the other.   
  
''...Ray...?'' Lost for words, Kai barely managed to say the raven-haired boy's name as the lapse between them was coming to a close as well as his emotion filled crimson depths. So much confusion, shock and disbelief was running through his mind. All feelings he hadn't had much experience with.   
  
Softly, the Chinese boy's lips pressed ever so slowly to Kai's. The contact, gentle and feathery caused a warm feeling to surge through each boy's body. Any breathing had ceased, each to afraid to move and shatter the incredible feeling.   
  
But oxygen was needed and Ray pulled back enough to take a breath, still leaving his face close to Kai's, eyes barely open but enough to see the light shade of red covering Kai's ivory blue adorned cheeks.   
  
''Still want me dead?''   
  
''Hn.''   
  
Chuckling, Ray leaned his head against Kai's shoulder without any fear of being slaughtered during the night. For final reassurance, Kai slid his hand along Ray's back, resting it on his side, after pulling him closer to himself.   
  
Don't ask why I wrote that...but it began to bug me inside my head...I didn't even hit 500 with A/N's. This is very unlike me...maybe I'll make more chapters featurings couples of your choice under 500 words...sound good?   
  
No Kai/Ray since I already wrote about them...Now...choose...  
  
Max/Mariam  
  
Tyson/Max  
  
Tyson/Hilary  
  
Max/Emily  
  
Emily/Michael  
  
Michael/Li  
  
Li/Mariah  
  
Oliver/Enrique  
  
Johnny/Robert  
  
Tala/Bryan   
  
Enough options? There's got to be something in there you like. Winner gets next chapter. 


	2. Touch TalaBryan

Your all too kind for something so short. Tala/Bryan won, which I am very glad for. I love writing about them...  
  
So remember to keep voting and for now, enjoy.   
  
~Touch~   
  
It was dark. Everything was obscure. He couldn't see but as his senses flooded back to him, the pain immediately became overwhelming. Painful sensations ran up his immobile body and a small groan was freed from the depths of his throat.   
  
''Welcome back.''   
  
The voice was familiar to him, comforting as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Now concious, he could feel his limp, battered and sore limbs as they ached.  
  
Turning his head slightly, without straining his neck, he let his eyes roam over the other presence on his bed. He tried to speak up, but was shushed by the feathery touch of the other's index to his lips.   
  
''Your a real mess you know.''  
  
Nodding, the injured boy found it hard to stay awake and struggled to keep his eyelids from closing, letting sleep claim his wounded body.  
  
''Bry'' The faint sound escaped his lips, barely audible even in the peaceful silence.  
  
''Shh Tala. Don't speak.''   
  
A grunt of disaprovable left the red-head's mouth. He truly loathed being told what to do, at any time.   
  
''What did- did they- do to me?''  
  
''They worked on your arms and back, more proding and tubes.''   
  
Under the covers, Tala's arms were bruised black and purple from syringe injections and incisions made, veiled by bandaged, faintly stained crimson. His head spun in a circle, leaving him dizzy and nauteous.   
  
As more time passed, Tala found it more difficult to fight off sleep when he could barely move a muscle.   
  
''Thanks-''   
  
''For what?'' Bryan asked on instinct but scolded himself because his captain was speeking again and not resting up like he had ordered him to.   
  
''For being here.''   
  
A small smile spread across Bryan's lips as he stood up from the bed and walked around to the other side, near the door.   
  
''Don't-go. Don't leave me.'' In a raspy voice from the dryness in his throat, Tala pleaded desperately, very unlike himself.   
  
''Ti ne odnA.'' Bryan reassured him, brushing his finger tips across Tala's porcelaine cheek.   
  
It pained Bryan greatly to watch Tala, his LyubImaya in such a weakened state. So helpless and fragile when he should be standing tall and confident.   
  
''Now please rest my love. Boris said we all have to train tomorrow.''   
  
Gently, Bryan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tala's in a delicatly sweet and chaste kiss before sitting back down and watching Tala drift off into a peaceful slumber.   
  
So was that fluffy enough? Now T/B is off the list pick only 1 couple alright?   
  
Max/Mariam  
  
Tyson/Max  
  
Tyson/Hilary  
  
Max/Emily  
  
Emily/Michael  
  
Michael/Li -- Don't ask...  
  
Li/Mariah  
  
Oliver/Enrique  
  
Johnny/Robert  
  
Kenny/Emily  
  
Translations from Russian: Ti ne odnA is 'You are not alone'   
  
-LyubImaya is 'darling' 


	3. Touch TysonMax

It was all close but Tyson/Max won which is good because I got the perfect idea for them. Voting after this will be different...I've now done all my basic couples. I think I might stop after my next chapter alright?   
  
Touch- Chapter 3 Tyson/Max.   
  
At the end of every teenager's high school years comes the dreaded prom for some. Other's love the idea of dressing up fancy and enjoying a final evening with all your old friends.   
  
The delightful evening was coming to a close after the delectable buffet supper, that a certain navy-haired japanese boy gorged on and the diploma's were handed out to the graduates. Smiles were plastered on the rooms occupants and the band began to play it's melodies. The dance floor flooded with teenagers all having a great time within instants.  
  
  
  
Tyson, not being much of a dancer remained seated, eyes glued on his blonde date till an idea came to mind.  
  
''I guess we can go get some air now.'' He got up to his feet and walked towards the back deck, past his now former teachers.  
  
Max ensued, only to end up in absolute aw. He hadn't been outside yet the the sight was truly breathtaking. Gardens of flowers sprouted out from the grassy green earth below the gray stoned porch. The steps led out to the placid enviroment close to a huge water fountain gushing jets of water into the cool night's air.  
  
''Gorgeous isn't it?'' Tyson said as he grabbed Max's hand, laced their fingers together and walked down the stair case to the garden below.  
  
''It is.'' Max sighed happily, taking in the extraordinary beauty around him.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Tyson stopped Max and stood before him with an outstretched arm. ''Care to dance with me Maxie?''  
  
''Of course.'' A faint blush spread across the American's cheeks as he took his date's hand and draped his arms loosely around his neck. Tyson's hands, audacious by nature, wrapped around Max's waist, pulling their bodies closer together, eliminating any space keeping them apart.  
  
Under the dazzling moonlight, both lovers danced to a slow song that finally filled the air, enjoying each other's presence immensly to a slow song that finally filled the air. The boys leaned their foreheads against the other's, eyes barely opened but enough to gaze deep into the depths of dark and light blue. Every turn, Max giggled a bit, causing Tyson to laugh as well, yet not knowing why. Just to see a smile grace Max's pale pink lips was enough to make him weak in the knees.  
  
Gently, Max removed his hand from around Tyson's neck and softly trailed his fingers along the sun-kissed cheek, brushing back a fallen lock of navy.  
  
''I feel like I'm in a fairytale.'' Max confessed, his cheeks heating up as he lightly pressed his lips against Tyson's in a ghostly kiss.  
  
''Then it's a damn great story.'' The gap between them faded away and was replaced by them meshing their mouths into a soul shattering passionate kiss.  
  
Well? Cute...? I find it adorable! I've noticed that there's a lot of straight pairings left so I'm only going to do one more chapter. I guess I'm open to suggestions as well if you know any...  
  
Kenny/Emily  
  
Emily/Michael  
  
Michael/Li   
  
Li/Mariah  
  
Oliver/Enrique  
  
Johnny/Robert  
  
Robert/Oliver  
  
Review and pick a winner! I'll make sure it's overdosed with fluffyness. 


	4. Touch JohnnyRobert

Johnny/Robert won...that did suprise me. First go at them. I only got 2 votes for straight couples. You must all love yaoi like me! This is where I end. My last coupling till I get bored again.   
  
Shameless plug: Check out 'Anything' that I just updated not long ago.  
  
A bit innuendo and fluffy. Maybe Ooc, forgive me please?!   
  
~Touch~   
  
The warmth from the fire place filled the air. The small crackles of burning wood were the only sounds in the room other then the even breathing from the young Scottish boy still dormant.   
  
A maid, young in age quietly tip toed into the room, hoping as not to disturb her master and his sleeping beauty. Both bodies were tangled on the large sofa, resting so closely together the maid couldn't help but smile at them lovingly, happy they had each other no matter what anyone said about them. She put down the tray, containing two cups of hot cocoa on the table across from the boys before exiting in absolute silence till a small sound reached her ears.  
  
''Thank you.'' Followed by a yawn, the master of the castle, Robert opened his eyes.   
  
The sight before him was of true beauty, more rare and exquisite then any painting in the Louvre or in the world. That fiery red hair, untamed just like his spirit was suffering from bed head at the moment causing Robert to smirk and brush a few fallen locks out of his angels face. The boy's face was calm, undisturbed till a presence warmed his cheek when Robert gently trailed his fingers over the pale flesh, taking in every fine detail and small dimple when he smiled genuinely.  
  
A red brow arched up, along with an opening gray orb. ''Sleep well?'' The German asked in his rich, silky tone, comforting in many ways.  
  
''Of course.'' A small yawn escaped Johnny's lips and he burried his face back into the pillow.   
  
''Time to get up.'' Robert rested his hand upon Johnny's waist, slightly shaking him.   
  
''I'm still tired.'' Johnny's voice was muffled by the thick velvet material yet Robert still managed to comprehend what his love had muttered.   
  
Sighing, Robert rolled his eyes unfashionably and rested his head beside Johnny's.   
  
''How about a game of chess?'' The well groomed youth asked, causing the other to look up at him, almost drowning in the dark brown depths.  
  
''Strip chess?'' A devious smirk crept onto Johnny's lips as interest sparked up inside of him and certain thoughts flooded his mind.  
  
''Is that more of an incentive for you to win?''  
  
With a nod, Johnny sprung up from the couch, barely stretching out his muscles as he grabbed Robert's hand and dragged him off towards the infamous chess board, with determination pulsing through his every veine.   
  
''I am -SO- going to win this match.''   
  
Now I'm done. 4 chapters over stuffed with yaoi, fluffyness and now, dirty thoughts. Feedback greatly appreciated as are all my reviews. 


End file.
